Beloved
by ninja assasin
Summary: Its been year since Shizune and Genma are together. But things might get serious between them. Will Shizune be able to handle it? Read and find out
1. proposal

If you remember the last story I wrote was 'First Love'. It sucked bad so I decided to redo it. Hopefully this one won't be as bad as the last one. My writing sucks so I been doing my best to improve it and make it sound more interesting.

* * *

It was a regular day at the Leaf Village. Except the streets are bustling with people preparing for the Culture Festival. Genma was taking a stroll around the streets. ' Man this year is busiest as ever '. Genma has always been to the festival by himself but he's thinking about taking Shizune. They been living together for awhile but never got the chance to go on a date. So he's thinking that's this is the perfect opportunity and head out to the Hokage tower.

Meanwhile at the tower Shizune was with Tsunade in her office. "Well tomorrow night is the festival." "Yes and Genma might invite you to go with him." "Wha-What do you mean Lady Tsunade?" Shizune was a little jumpy of the idea. "Well one you two are living together, two you get nervous when your with him and third actually I'm not gonna say the third."

Suddenly the heard a knock, Shizune went to answer it. She was surprised of who it was, it was Genma. "Genma." Shizune turned around and saw Tsunade staring at them. Shizune went out and close the door behind them. "So whats up Genma." "You know tomorrow is the culture festival and I was wondering would you like to go with me " Genma was a bit flustered. Shizune smiled "I would love to go." "Cool lets head home." Shizune waved bye to Tsunade and left with Genma. While walking home they heard a commotion.

They walked over to investigate it was Gai and Kakashi arguing as always. "What wrong this time " Genma asked? "Its the usual" Kakashi was calm as usual. "Again?" Gai was pumped up with energy of beating Kakashi. "Oh boy this gonna get ugly lets go" Genma walked the other way with Shizune and headed home. Genma unlocked the door and they went in. Shizune took off her kimono revealing a white t-shirts with black shorts.

Genma removed the senbon from his mouth and went behind Shizune. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. Shizune flustered a bit she turned around to face Genma. She placed her hands on his cheeks and moved her face closer to his. Their lips touch and both of them closed their eyes. After a few moments they parted for air.

"Whoa"

Shizune smiled, "Feeling better " she asked? "Yes" ,Genma fell backwards and landed on the bed with Shizune on top of him.

"I can't wait for the festival tomorrow"

"Yeah"

Shizune fell to his side, Genma went to the dresser he open the drawer and dung around until he found the ring that he bought a couple days ago. Shizune had no clue what he was doing. He turned around and kneeled in front of Shizune. "Shizune I have a question for you. " Shizune was confused but when he showed her the ring she was left speechless. "Its been a year since we've been together so I was wondering, will you marry me " Genma asked?

Shizune didn't say anything she was still speechless tears were streaming down from her eyes. "Shizune?" She smiled "Yes" Genma put the ring on her ring finger and she jumped on him. Genma fell backwards again, Shizune felt something hard on his chest. Genma took it out revealing his wedding ring on a chain. "Are you hungry Genma " Shizune asked? "No thank you what about you?"

Shizune shook her head "Well I'm gonna take a bath." Shizune grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom. Outside the bathroom Genma heard the water running. 'I wonder if she'll kill me if I go in there with her being naked.' He took a deep breath and took off his shirt. He put his senbon with his ninja tool. He stood up walked over and went inside the bathroom. He found Shizune naked in the bathtub he sat down next to the tub.

He rested his head at the edge of the tub and Shizune couldn't help but giggle a bit. Somehow Genma was relieved "So what day do you want the wedding on" He asked? "Well today is Thursday, tomorrow is Friday how about Saturday?" "Sounds good" Genma slowly put his hand in the water and placed it on Shizune's stomach. He traced his finger on her abdomen.

"Just finish your bath I'll be waiting for you outside" Genma left the bathroom and was in the bedroom. Shizune drained the bathtub she dried off put her clothes on. She comb her hair and brushed her teeth. She left the bathroom and sees Genma on the bed waiting for her to lay down with him. She sat down next to him and he rested her head on his lap.

"Genma can I ask you something?"

"What is it Shizune?"

"Why were you so nervous in the bathroom" She asked? "Well I didn't want to do anything to upset you and seeing you naked I was kinda tempted" Genma admitted. "Tempted?...oh" Shizune was blushing.

"How about it Shizune?" When she looked at him in the eyes she could tell he was eagered for it. "Sure why not" she smiled. She felt him wrapped his arms around her waist.

(Okay I'm gonna stop here the next chapter might get interesting anyway enjoy.)


	2. love

I hope you enjoy the story so far. This next one might get interesting. Okay the recap so far is that Shizune and Genma have just got in engaged. Things are gonna get hot from here.

* * *

Shizune turned around to face Genma but he still had his grip on her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and fell on her back they moved their face closer until their lip touched. While they were kissing Genma moved his hand under her shirt and explore around a bit. Which Shizune moaned a bit to Genma it was music to his ears. After a few moments they parted for air and Genma took his hand out.

"I love you Shizune"

"I love you too Genma"

Genma took off his shirt revealing muscles that Shizune had never seen. 'Whoa I never knew he was so muscular.' Shizune place her finger on his abdomen and traces the lines of his muscles. Genma grabbed her hand and kissed it. Genma gently stroke her cheek and kissed her. Their kiss turned passionate Shizune tangled her fingers in his hair. Genma gently licked her bottom lip hoping he has permission to enter.

Shizune smiled and grant him permission. Genma stick his tongue in her mouth. He explore her mouth, he caressed her teeth and when their tongues met they were pushing each others back. So to be fair he let Shizune explore his mouth, Shizune stuck her tongue in his mouth she did the same thing he did in her mouth. After a few minutes they back their heads for air the only thing that kept them connected was a string of saliva.

Shizune lifted her arms and Genma took off her shirt and threw it to the ground revealing to be half naked. He also yanked off her shorts with her underwear. He did the same thing with his pants and his boxers. He left trails of kisses on her neck working down to her collarbone. When they looked each other in the eyes they were blushing he buried his face in her chest and left messy kisses.

He trailed his mouth over he nipple and cupped his hand on her left breast he suckled it. Which Shizune shivered and arched her back to his mouth. When their eyes met Genma could see a little sweat running down her face he wiped it away. Same thing with Shizune except she licked his sweat away off his neck. Genma flustered and Shizune couldn't help but giggled, he rubbed his cheeks against hers. He moved his hand down lower to her navel and moved lower to her crotch.

Shizune felt his finger digging in her core and she started to moan louder. But what got her off guard was when he licked her core which made Shizune almost jumped and she moaned even louder. Genma separated her leg and placed it on his knees. "Shizune this is gonna hurt and I need you to remain calm if you can't handle it don't worry just tell me when to stop." Shizune nodded and he began to move in. Shizune could feel his shaft move in closer to her core and when he thrust in. She began screaming in pain tears were streaming down her eyes. He lick them away and kissed her letting her know he still loves her.

He stopped and they catch their breath Shizune tried to sit up but crashed on Genma. "You alright Shizune" he asked? "Yeah it wasn't so bad" Shizune smiled. "Ready" he asked? Shizune nodded he began thrusting into her again building a rhythm and for every thrust Shizune moaned. Their body reached the max having Genma collapsed with Shizune in his arms. They couldn't say anything since their body was so sore. They fell asleep.

Genma woke up and checked the clock it was already 7:00 a.m. He realized he still has Shizune in his arms he waited for her to wake up. After a hour she wake up when she woke up she sees Genma next to her smiling.

"Hey did you have a good sleep" he asked?

"Yeah"

She smiled, Genma pulled off the covers and carried Shizune to the bathroom before he turned on the water. He fetch their clothes when he came back he stepped in the tub with Shizune lucky the tub was big enough for the both of them. He turned on the water and turned it off after it got up to their shoulders. He helped Shizune cleaned off the fluids on her legs and clean off the fluids on his own legs.

After they got cleaned up they dried themselves and put new clothes on. "I'll go make breakfast" Shizune left the bathroom and headed to the kitchen. Genma went to the living room and waited for Shizune. 20 minutes has passed ad Shizune came out with a tray of food. She placed on the table in front of the couch. There's a plate of cooked fish, with white rice, green tea, and dumplings.

"I never knew that you can cook" Genma was surprised. "It something I do in my spare time when I'm not with Lady Tsunade." They started to eat Genma was a little worried about Shizune from last night he's worried that he might have over done it.

"Hey Shziune"

"Yeah?"

"Are you still sore from last night?"

"Kinda of but not so much"

After they were done eating breakfast Shizune took the tray in the kitchen and came back out in the living room. She sat down next to Genma and rested her head on his lap. He couldn't help but smiled "Thanks for breakfast you really are a good cook."

"So what do you want to now" Shizune asked? "Well we still have plenty of time before the festival."

"What time does the festival start?"

"6:00"

"Wanna take a walk around the village" Genma asked? "Okay." Shziune went to the bathroom brush her teeth and comb her hair samething wih Genma. They changed clothes and headed out.  
Today is a bright sunny day not a single cloud in the sky. "A beautiful day don't you agree Genma." "Yeah." They stroll around the streets and still see people preparing the decorations for the festival.

"Well we better be careful today"

"Why" Shizune was a little curious of what he was saying. "Well since tonight is the festival some people who haven't gotten dates are gonna try and get them before someone else takes them."

"You mean like Kakashi and Gai"

"Well Kakashi doesn't care its Gai that the girls don't want to be seen with"

Suddenly they heard a vibrating noise "Well speak of the devil here he comes." Shizune spotted Gai coming at sonic speed towards them. "Shizune are you looking for a date" Gai asked? Hoping she say yes. "Sorry Gai I'm going with Genma"

"Oh that just great he left running again "Looks like he made that bet again."

"What bet" Shizune asked? "You see every year Kakashi and Asuma would make a bet with Gai to see if he can get a date for the festival."

"He could never get one." Shizune let out a sigh.

"They've been doing this since they were kids. "That must been a show." Genma nodded. Shizune checked her watch it was already 10:00. "I think it would be safe if we go home." Shizune nodded and they went home.

(Okay I'll stop here for now. I hope you enjoyed it so far. The next chapter should be posted soon. Anyway see ya till next time.)


End file.
